Give and Take
by youroctober
Summary: Ash and Gary have a give and take relationship. Ash is coaxed into taking, and Gary has no qualms with giving. AshxGary, slash.


**Give and Take**

Shameless porn without plot. I had fun writing this. Just a present for the community, because I love all my readers. I usually go for a dominant Gary, but wanted him to be submissive this time...though he comes off as more dominant from the bottom, really. I'm pleased with the result, and feel it's as close to character as I could make it, what with the changed roles. Enjoy, and please review if the mood strikes you.

* * *

"Give," Ash whimpered, balling up his fists into Gary's hair. "Please."

Gary smirked, tilting his head so that his lips brushed against the younger boy's ear. He opened his mouth, paused, and then muttered, "Take."

Ash squirmed and let out a shaky breath. "I haven't—" He gasped, feeling Gary's hands travel down his sides. "Done this before."

Those strong, firm hands stopped at his hips, and he felt their warmth right through his pyjama pants. His erection was obvious, even in the little light that the moon provided, as was Gary's. But the latter wasn't about to give in so easily, despite his arousal.

"So try," he said, barely brushing Ash's neck with his lips. "If you want it, do something about it." He slowly replaced his lips with his tongue, and dragged it down to Ash's shoulder. "Go on, Ashy-boy."

Ash groaned at the sound of his nickname, not interested in being teased. He didn't understand how Gary could pull out his pet name at a time like this. Of course, there was a lot he currently didn't understand. Such as why he had even accepted Gary's invitation to head over to his house at two in the morning in the first place. He also failed to see how Gary was so calm, so collected, so put together, when he was easily as excited as Ash was. How he smiled, and gave soft words of encouragement, when Ash was ready to jump up and rip his shirt off. Gary was clearly more controlled than he was, though Ash was still capable of feeling the way that his chest rose and fell rapidly, the way he wriggled when Ash's knee brushed against his crotch.

"I..." Ash faltered upon the sight of Gary's eyes locking with his own, those deep brown depths seeming to reel him in. He was shocked by how _lucky_ he was. Lucky to be with this boy, this incredible boy, who was everything he had ever wanted. His eyes alone snatched his breath away, and the sight of Gary panting, purely because of _him_, brought feelings that were indescribable. He somehow managed to make this wonderful person gasp for air and want more. It was incomprehensible.

"Try." Gary's face held no emotion. He was not teasing, or taunting, or even provoking him. He laid the word out there, just a suggestion, that Ash could take or leave.

Before he could stop himself, altogether consumed by his passion, Ash pulled Gary's face forward and kissed him. Their mouths slid open after a few seconds, allowing their tongues to meet, and Ash felt what he could only explain as something entirely heavenly. Gary Oak's tongue was coiling around his own, exploring the cavern of his mouth, and he was doing the same. His stomach was in knots, as though someone had tied it up into a bow and was now trying to undo the last bond, and he could hardly think. It was as though his thoughts had stopped the moment Gary's lips had come into contact with his, and nothing existed anymore other than Gary, himself, and this perfect moment they were sharing.

When they finally broke away, Ash leaned his head against the wall, stunned. Though his erection was still begging for attention, he felt filled to the brim. He could easily walk away now, go home, and feel as though they had gone the whole way three separate times. Simply _kissing _Gary was more than enough for him.

"Mmm?" Gary's face was innocently blank, void of the usual sneer and mocking expression. It made Ash's heart swell like a big, red balloon, and for some reason he felt as though he would cry. As though the prospect of Gary caring for him, wanting to know his opinion, was too good to be true. "How was that?"

Ash failed to answer, and instead gave him a weak smile and boldly went for his neck. Mimicking Gary's previous actions, he trailed a series of kisses down the expanse of skin, arriving at his collarbone in a few minutes. Gary's panting had increased tenfold during this time, and his breathing was now occasionally punctuated with whimpers that sounded an awful lot like "_Fuck_, Ash."

Pleased with himself, Ash pulled off Gary's shirt, laughing when the static caused a bit of his hair to stand up on end. Gary frowned and brought up his hand to fix it, but Ash was one step ahead of him, his fingers already flattening the unruly strands. It was adorable, seeing Gary get so annoyed by something as trivial as his hair. Ash committed the look on his face to memory, never wanting to forget it. He wanted to know everything about him: what made him tick, what turned him on, what had him begging for more. Everything.

He began to nurse the bruises on Gary's chest, suckling his nipples on occasion. Pokémon training came with a price, he knew, and these scars were no doubt reminiscent of harsh battles and treks through the mountains. It made Gary strong, brave, powerful, and infinitely more sexy.

He could hardly believe his own courage as he dipped his hands below Gary's pyjama bottoms, feeling the flesh grow hotter as his hands trailed downwards. He mercifully wasn't wearing anything else underneath, and so he had no need to fumble in order to find what he was searching for: the dripping erection that had been begging for attention from the start.

He took no time in stroking it, feeling Gary's hands work his hair like clay, deep groans coming from his throat. His voice was husky as he mumbled nonsense, and his moans were strangled on occasion. Ash tried to remember just how to shift his hand, where to apply pressure, in order to get Gary to whine in that particular way that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Or how to finger the head, a bit harsher than he normally would, in order to have him arch his back well off the floor. His trembling legs were spread out on either side of Ash, and he seemed to be going utterly insane.

When he came, it was not what Ash had been expecting: he swore and had to refrain himself from shouting, falling onto his back and going through the motions. Ash felt hot, sticky liquid fill the cracks of his fingers, and he withdrew his hand in order to wipe it off.

"Y-you took..." Gary muttered, rubbing his face. "You definitely...took what you wanted."

Ash laughed and draped himself over the shivering boy, nuzzling his neck. "I did. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah. It's exactly what I wanted." Gary brought his lips to Ash's, and they slowly began to kiss, their tongues lazily contouring one another. Each stroke was unhurried, tender, as they basked in the moment. Gary pulled away and smirked, a thoughtful expression crossing his face.

"Now," he said, lifting his hand to Ash's crotch, "what do _you_ want?"


End file.
